1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor panel and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), typically includes pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed between each pair of field generating electrodes.
A pixel electrode, which is one of the electrodes in the pair of field generating electrodes, can be connected to a switching element that transmits electrical signals to the pixel electrode. The electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal to display images.
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) is typically used for the switching element in the flat panel display. Typically, a plurality of layers are deposited and then patterned, e.g., by photolithography processes using masks, thereby fabricating the TFT. However, the use of photolithography processes includes multiple steps, such as photo-resist coating, mask arrangement, exposure, baking, development, and cleaning. Thus, repeated photolithography processes increase entire processing time and the manufacturing cost of an associated flat panel display.
In order to reduce the number of photolithography process, a technique in which a semiconductor layer and a metal layer are simultaneously patterned to form an active layer and a source electrode and a drain electrode of the TFT has been studied.
However, this technique can cause the active layer to protrude beyond the source and the drain electrodes, thereby resulting in image degradation.